Le Roi et l'Ange
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Quand Dean envoi régulièrement Castiel interroger Crowley,il était loin d'imaginer que la répétition des ces "entretiens" aller rapprocher le démon et l'ange. CROWSTIEL...SPOIL Saison 11 Supernatural et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs..Seule cette histoire est à moi..


***** Bonjour,voici ma toute première fanfic..Pour ça j'ai choisi mon couple préféré : Crowstiel (je sens que je vais me mettre à dos tous les pro-Destiel)...Désolée,mais je trouve que Castiel va mieux avec Crowley (ça n'as rien n'a voir avec le fait que Crowley est mon personnage préféré,quoique...)..pars se cacher derrière un certains roi... Voilà j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas... ATTENTION risque de spoil sur la saison 11,il est indispensable d'être à jour dans le visionnage de cette saison avant de lire ma fic...

 **BONNE LECTURE** ! *****

 **Le Roi et l'Ange**

Dean,avant de partir à la chasse avec Sam,avait comme toujours demandé à Castiel d'interroger Crowley..Il savait bien que le démon n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait sur cette affaire qui tracassait les deux frères depuis quelques jours..et il espérait que l'ange saurait lui faire avouait ce qu'il sait...

\- Soit prudent,d'accord ! Avec Crowley on ne sait jamais !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas,Dean...

Castiel lui sourit...Sam passa la tête à la porte :

\- Dean...tu viens ?

\- Ouais...j'te suis !

Les deux frangins l'ayant laissé,Castiel réfléchissait à l'attitude qu'il devait avoir lors de son entretien avec Crowley...Puis il quitta le bunker afin de se rendre en Enfer...

Pas très rassuré à la vue de tous ces démons,il rasait les murs,se faisant le plus discret possible... Il regarda partout : aucune trace de Crowley... « Bon sang...mais où est ce démon... » pensa t-il..Trop pris par cette pensée il ne vit pas une ombre menaçante surgir derrière lui.. Avant même de pouvoir continuer sa recherche,il sentit une main se resserrer sur son épaule...ça y est il avait été découvert...il ne lui restait sans doute plus que quelques secondes à vivre...il se retourna et fut surpris de voir qui était son assaillant...

\- Hé bien...l'ange...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es bien loin de ton Paradis...

\- Crowley...je te cherchais...

\- Tu me cherchais...ho mais pourquoi donc ?

Un sourire malicieux s'affichait sur le visage du démon...Castiel lui dit :

\- Peut on aller parler ailleurs...cet endroit...

\- Je suis d'accord...c'est pas très convivial...

D'un claquement de doigts,Crowley les avait ramener au bunker...

\- Te sentiras tu plus à l'aise ici,l'emplumé ?

\- Oui ça ira...

\- Où sont donc passé ces deux crétins... ?..Bon...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Des réponses...Dean pense que tu n'as pas tout dit quand il est venu te voir...

\- Et il te demande de faire le sale boulot ?..Pfff...enfin c'est pas surprenant de la part de l'écureuil...alors que compte tu faire pour me faire parler ?...me torturer ?...j'adorerais ça...

Crowley paradait devant Castiel qui ne savait pas par quoi commencer..

\- Y a pas un truc à boire ?

Crowley ouvrit le frigo...

\- De la bière...bof...je préférerais du whisky...tu sais s'il y en a ?

Castiel ne lui répondit pas...se contentant de le fixer avec un air un peu benêt.

\- Laisse tomber...bon...vas y pose les tes questions ! Ce tête-à-tête est aussi désagréable pour moi qu'il l'est pour toi ! J'ai mieux à faire...

Castiel commença à tenter de faire parler Crowley...

Après avoir débiter de longues phrases à Castiel qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout compris...Crowley finit par cracher le morceau...au grand soulagement de l'ange qui n'en pouvait plus,maudissant Dean de lui avoir imposé de parler à Crowley...

\- T'as ce que tu voulais...je peux partir maintenant...?

\- Oui...

Crowley claqua des doigts afin de regagner l'Enfer..

Castiel resta à attendre le retour de Dean et Sam...

Avec les informations fournit par Crowley,Sam parvint à trouver le démon,ainsi que,avec l'aide de Dean,le moyen de s'en débarrasser...

Puis comme à son habitude,Sam se plongea dans son ordinateur,tandis que Dean rejoignait un bar où il prendrait sa cuite quotidienne...

Castiel se sentait bien seul...Il était pourtant un ange..Et les anges ne ressentent normalement pas les choses..mais durant quelques semaines il avait été humain..et apparemment il en avait gardait quelques séquelles...Il quitta le bunker...

Il se rendit à nouveau en Enfer...Pourquoi ? Même lui l'ignorait...ses pas l'avaient traîner jusque là sans qu'il s'en aperçoive...Crowley était assis sur son fauteuil de Roi,la joue posée sur sur l'une de ses mains,de l'autre griffonnant sur ses papiers, soupirant,et de temps en temps râlant sur ses démons qui ne faisaient pas correctement leur travail. Castiel se cacha derrière un mur,et commença à observer Crowley...Sa curiosité d'ange le poussait à se demander comment le démon pouvait bien occuper ses journées...

Mais Crowley sentait qu'on le fixait...il leva les yeux...et hormis ses démons qui s'agitaient : rien...

Il rebaissa la tête...c'était son imagination sans doute...où la fatigue due au temps passé à lire ces contrats...après un dernier soupir,il délaissa ses papiers sur une table et commença à partir..

Castiel s'empressa de le suivre discrètement... Au bout d'un moment,hormis eux deux,il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir...Crowley s'arrêta.

\- Je n'aime ni qu'on m'observe ni qu'on me suive...

Il se retourna...mais toujours personne...il soupira à nouveau...

Castiel,toujours caché,hésitait à se montrer..Il aurait fallu qu'il explique sa présence ici à Crowley, et... il ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu faire là..Mais finalement il se décida à faire face au démon..

\- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? J'ai dit tout ce que je savais...tu ne devrais pas traîner là...ça grouille de démons qui ne se feraient pas prier pour t'arracher les plumes...et j'en fais partie...

Castiel resta silencieux...ce qui exaspéra Crowley.

\- Wouhou...y a quelqu'un à la tour de contrôle ?

\- La tour de...mais aucun avion ne pourrait tenir ici...il n'y a pas la place..

\- C'était une expression...bon passons... tu veux quoi ?

\- Je sais pas...

Crowley fut étonné et agacé de la réponse...cet ange osait venir se balader librement dans SON royaume sans aucunes raisons...Et puis quoi encore...allait il aussi lui demander une visite guidée ?

\- Si tu ne pars pas d'ici,je vais vraiment te les arracher tes plumes..

\- Je peux passer du temps avec toi ?

Crowley ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle demande de l'ange...Il hésitait entre le massacrer ou le torturer...mais après tout ça pourrait être distrayant ...il pourrait s'amuser un peu avec cet être naïf.

\- D'accord..mais ne me gêne pas...si les démons t'interrogent...tu es mon...démon stagiaire...et tu t'appelles...Clarence... Et dissimules-moi cette aura d'ange...on peut la voir depuis le ciel...

Crowley se remis en marche et Castiel lui emboîta le pas... Partout où Crowley allait,Castiel le suivait...Si bien que le roi se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de permettre à l'ange de déambuler comme bon lui semblait..

\- Tu comptes me suivre partout ?...lui lança t-il avant de marmonner :

\- y compris jusque dans mon lit ?

\- Désolé...j'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase...

Castiel se tenait devant lui,droit comme si il avait un balai dans le...

Crowley quitta l'enfer pour regagner son luxueux appartement,bien évidement suivit par Castiel...

Il soupira...Jouer les baby-sitter pour cet ange était moins intéressant qu'il le croyait..C'était beaucoup plus divertissant quand c'était Dean...le Dean-démon certes...mais au moins avec lui,il s'amusait...peut être parce qu'ils étaient tous deux ivres...Crowley se figea...il venait d'avoir une idée..Et s'il faisait boire Castiel pour l'égayer un peu.. Bien évidemment il allait l'accompagner afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'ange sur ses intentions..

Crowley sortis une bouteille et deux verres,qu'il remplit allègrement. Il en tendit un à Castiel qui hésita...

\- Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner... C'est trop rapide comme façon de mourir,on a pas le temps d'en profiter...si je devais te tuer,j'y prendrai tout mon temps...d'abord comme je te l'ai dit,je t'arracherai les plumes...ensuite je te torturerais..et puis...

Castiel se saisît du verre pour faire taire Crowley..et le bu d'un trait...Ce qui le fit grimacer...Le démon esquissa un sourire...son projet allait fonctionner...Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la bouteille se vidait..Crowley commençait à en ressentir les effets..il avait alors préféré s'asseoir sur le canapé..et attendait le moment de cueillir l'ange quand celui-ci commencerait à vaciller..

Il regarda Castiel..Celui-ci avait toujours son visage impassible et un peu hébété..ça alors...aucun changement..l'alcool semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur lui...alors que le roi lui, se sentait partir peu à peu ...il se hasarda :

\- Est-ce que les anges peuvent être bourrés ?

La réponse de Castiel fut nette...

\- Tu veux dire ivres ? Non ! L'alcool n'a aucun résultat sur les anges...de même qu'on peut tout manger,même si on en a pas vraiment besoin pour vivre,on aura jamais d'indigestion et on n'en sent pas vraiment le goût …

\- Ah mais pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi?

Crowley soupira..Son plan venait d'échouer...Enfin Castiel n'avait rien remarqué de tout cela,c'est déjà ça...mais que fallait t-il donc faire pour dérider cet ange ? Il n'avait pour l'instant pas envie d'y penser...d'autant qu'avec ce qu'il avait bu,il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour ça.. Au diable cet ange...Crowley se coucha sur le canapé et ferma les yeux...Castiel qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire,s'assit dans un fauteuil et le regarda dormir..étrangement il trouva apaisant de regarder ce démon assoupit ..mais pourquoi cela ? Il venait de s'apercevoir que les journées du démon se résumaient à boire,cuver,signer des contrats,boire à nouveau...bref rien de bien passionnant à première vue...et pourtant Castiel n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise journée aux côtés de Crowley,au contraire...

Castiel fixait Crowley en quête de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait...Il resta ainsi plusieurs heures..quand Crowley se réveilla, Castiel était toujours là..

\- Tiens...t'es pas partis ?

\- Non...

\- Je vais finir par croire que t'as flashé sur moi !

\- Mais...je n'ai pas d'appareil photo...

\- T'as un sacré problème toi...t'es vraiment un attardé...comme Dustin Hoffman dans Rain Man...

\- Je ne comprend pas cette référence...

\- Pfff...mon pauvre...je te plaindrais presque...mais en vérité je m'en fiche que tu sois paumé...

\- J'ai une question : pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable avec tout le monde alors que finalement tu es plutôt sympa parfois … ?

Les yeux de Crowley devinrent rouge.

\- Je suis un démon...ne redis jamais ça...

\- Tu peux jouer les méchants devant Dean et Sam,mais j'ai fini par te cerner...avec moi ça ne prend pas...

\- Venant de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qui est Dustin Hoffman,ça ne m'atteint pas...

Tel un vieux couple en pleine dispute Crowley et Castiel continuaient de se renvoyer les quolibets et autres injures...puis la lassitude aidant,un silence pris place...

\- J'ai enfin réussis à te débrider !

Crowley jubilait...

\- C'est vrai,quoi..t'as vraiment l'air coincé..Je reconnais que l'élan n'est pas un rigolo,mais l'écureuil lui,il est du genre « fiesta » tout le temps...je pensais qu'il aurait déteint sur toi !

\- Déteint ? Je ne comprend pas ce que ça veux dire !

Crowley expira encore..

\- Oublies ! Tu ne devrais pas retourner auprès de tes Winchester ? Ils vont se demander où t'es passé !

\- Sam était sur son ordinateur quand je suis partis...quant à Dean...

\- Il se bourre la gueule quelque part c'est ça ? Hum...je vois...bien...tu peux rester là si tu veux...ça ne me déranges pas...

Crowley tolérait enfin la présence de Castiel qui en fut ravi.

Rowena fit son apparition...

\- Ooh Fergus...tu laisse cette abomination ici ?

\- C'est Crowley ! Mère ! Et je ne crois pas t'avoir invité...

Crowley désigna la porte...

\- Je ne te retiens pas...

\- Tu oses préférer la compagnie d'un ange à celle de ta mère..Hum...Fergus...je ne te reconnais pas...je ne sais pas ce que ces Winchester t'ont fait,mais mon fils aurait torturé cet ange depuis longtemps...je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...appelle-moi quand le roi sera là...

Rowena ramassa ses affaires et quitta cet endroit...

\- Ah...désolé pour cela...Mère est un peu susceptible...bon...où on en était ?

Castiel ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le divan de grande qualité de Crowley..

Crowley ouvrit une bouteille et vint s'installer près de Castiel...

\- Ah..je ne connais rien de meilleur qu'un verre d'alcool...à part peut être le sexe..t'es pas d'accord l'emplumé ?

\- Je ne sais pas...j'ai pas particulièrement aimé le verre que tu m'as donné...quant au sexe...je n'ai eu qu'une seule expérience...alors...

\- Une seule ? Eh ben...moi...je ne les compte même plus...avec des femmes...ou des hommes...en possédant le corps d'une femme ou d'un homme...et même à plusieurs...je ne saurais même pas dire le nombre exact... je crois bien que j'ai tout essayé...

Plus la bouteille se vidait et plus la langue de Crowley se déliait..Castiel semblait avoir compris que pour faire s'ouvrir aussi librement le démon il fallait le faire boire... Furtivement il glissa une deuxième bouteille à côté de la première...et quand cette dernière fut vide,machinalement Crowley ouvrit la deuxième...Bien évidemment Castiel buvait avec Crowley,l'alcool n'ayant pas d'effet sur lui,il pouvait voir ce que ça provoquait sur le démon...mais il était loin d'imaginer que lorsque Crowley avait un coup dans le nez,il était encore plus incontrôlable que d'habitude..la deuxième bouteille était presque vide...Crowley bafouilla...

\- Je crois que je suis déchiré..

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castiel...puis engagea sa main sur le torse de celui-ci.. Castiel,d'abord surpris,tenta de la refouler...mais la main de Crowley se baladant sur sa poitrine lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de bizarre..cette sensation était étrange et inédite pour lui...mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage...Les lèvres de Crowley commençait déjà à parcourir son cou...et ses doigts avait dénoué la cravate et déboutonnait lentement la chemise de l'être ailé...Tout en glissant sa main sous la chemise de Castiel,Crowley murmura à son oreille.

\- Laisse-toi faire...je sais que t'en as envie...sinon pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille ?

Castiel,pris de panique à l'idée de ce que le roi pourrait lui faire,repoussa Crowley...et s'éclipsa...Crowley s'effondra sur son sofa...

Castiel était de retour au bunker..Sam s'était endormit sur son PC et Dean comatait devant la télé.

\- Tiens..Cass..ça va ? T'en fais une tête...ne fais pas trop de bruit,Sam est partit au pays des songes... il en a bien besoin...

Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait dire à Dean ce qu'il s'était passé...oh bien sûr Dean aurait tué Crowley pour avoir osé se jeter sur Castiel... Mais Castiel n'était il pas le seul fautif ? Après tout c'est lui qui avait été voir le démon...et c'est également lui qui l'avait poussé à boire...sachant à peu près les conséquences que cela aurait...de toute façon rien ne s'était vraiment passé alors inutile d'ouvrir la boîte de « Pandore »...

Castiel se tût et s'installa près de Dean..mais bien qu'il ait probablement échappé au pire,il brûlait d'envie de retourner voir Crowley...il venait de s'apercevoir que le démon lui était devenu intéressant et même sympathique..et il s'en voulait d'avoir ces pensées...il avait l'impression de trahir Dean en s'associant à ce démon...pire..il se sentait attiré par lui...comment c'était possible ? Un ange attiré par un démon...et pas n'importe lequel..le roi de l'enfer...il ignorait de quoi Crowley était capable...malgré cela...il espérait que Dean lui demande d'aller l'interroger à nouveau..L'excuse parfaite pour aller le voir...

Tandis que Dean buvait des bières devant la télé,Castiel songeait à tout ça...il tenta une approche..

\- Dean...tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est l'amour !

Dean,surpris par la question,avait lâché la télécommande...

\- C'est Hannah c'est ça ? Ah tous les mecs sont amoureux de la première fille qu'ils mettent dans leur lit..jusqu'à ce qu'il y est la deuxième..puis la troisième...tu verras...

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hannah ! C'était agréable ce que j'ai fait avec elle,mais...

\- Stop...ne me racontes pas ! Je ne suis pas un connaisseur de ce domaine là,ça c'est plutôt Sam,mais vu qu'il dort...tout ce que je sais c'est que quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu veux passer tout ton temps avec cette personne...

Castiel eu une réaction...C'était donc ça cette chose étrange qu'il ressentait en présence de Crowley : de l'amour..?..comment c'était possible ?..Les anges n'aiment pas...surtout pas des démons...mais Castiel devait bien admettre que depuis quelque temps,sa vision du démon avait changée : si au début il voulait le tué,lui reprochant de trop harceler ses chers protégés,ce n'était plus le cas à présent...il voulait le connaître davantage..

\- Merci,Dean...

\- De rien...bon maintenant chut...c'est l'heure de mon feuilleton...

Castiel s'effaça...grâce à Dean il venait de comprendre...il semblait bien avoir des sentiments pour Crowley...mais il n'en était pas sûr ! Pour ça il devait revenir auprès du démon...il estima cependant qu'il était mieux d'attendre que celui-ci ait cuvé..

Castiel retourna chez Crowley ,mais ne se montra pas. Il préférait l'observer en attendant d'être sûr...Crowley commençait à émerger..il se leva,ôta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la douche..il était maintenant nu,et Castiel se sentît embarrassé vis à vis de cela. Il s'en voulait d'espionner Crowley.. Quelques minutes après,celui-ci ressortis avec juste une serviette autour de la taille..

\- Tiens Castiel...t'es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé. Je n'ai pas trop le temps là,ma masseuse va arriver...

Crowley semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé..ou du moins il préféra ne pas en parler..Il aurait fallut pour ça qu'il admette avoir eu une petite faiblesse en faisant des avances à un ange,et ça pas question...et ce,même si c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool...il tenait à sa réputation de roi de l'Enfer : totalement indifférent à tous et à tout ce qui l'entourait..

Le téléphone sonna...

\- Ouais...quoi ? Put...OK ! Merci...Pffffff ma masseuse s'est décommandée..Dis, puisque t'es là,tu sais faire les massages ?

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre,et par instinct acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.. Crowley s'allongea sur le ventre..

\- Bien..alors vas-y !

Il ferma les yeux,attendant Castiel..

Castiel s'approcha doucement,hésitant,de Crowley...Puis il posa ses mains sur le dos en sueur de Crowley.

\- Désolé..je sors de la douche et je transpire déjà...

\- C'est rien...

\- Je suis un démon...roi de l'enfer...je suis naturellement brûlant...

\- Oui..je sens bien que ton corps est chaud...

Tout en poursuivant cette conversation,les mains de Castiel se baladaient le long du dos de Crowley,allant des épaules au bas des reins... Il distinguait toutes les parcelles du corps de Crowley sous ses doigts,mais ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il éprouvait exactement à ce moment précis..

\- T'es plutôt doué...même meilleur que ma masseuse habituelle...remonte plus haut...j'ai la nuque tendue..

Castiel se pencha sur Crowley,afin de parfaire son massage...Crowley était totalement détendu.. à la merci même de l'ange...si Castiel le voulait,il pourrait le tuer..mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait..le démon lui faisait confiance et c'était réciproque...

Les mains de Castiel étaient maintenant autour du cou de Crowley,et de ses doigts délicats,il décompressait chacun des nerfs de Crowley...ce dernier poussait des râlements de plaisir..

\- Peux-tu me donner mon verre de whisky ?

Castiel s'exécuta...

\- Hum...ce doit être ça qu'on appelle le Paradis...non pas que j'ai envie d'y aller...Ma place est en Enfer,même si je déteste cet endroit !

Crowley reposa son verre... Castiel agrippa les épaules de Crowley et sans s'en rendre compte, s'inclina vers lui de plus en plus...puis sa bouche se posa sur la nuque de Crowley...et étonnement il appréciait l'effet que la peau du démon faisait ressentir à ses lèvres..n'ayant pas conscience de son attitude,il se mis à orienter sa bouche le long du cou et du dos de Crowley..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Crowley se releva et se tourna vers Castiel... Il lui dit sournoisement..

\- Je ne savais pas qu'un petit extra était prévu dans la prestation..

Castiel,pris sur le fait,rougit...N'osant pas affronter Crowley et la pénible conversation qui allait en suivre,il préféra partir..

\- Quelle réaction étrange ! Enfin c'est qu'un ange après tout... Bon...

Crowley pris son verre et humidifia sa bouche avec le contenu...

Castiel s'isola quelque part..

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne vais plus pouvoir le regarder en face...

Alors que Castiel ressassait tout ça,il entendit Dean qui l'appelait..il le retrouva.

\- Ah..Cass te voilà...on a besoin de toi..peux tu aller demander à Crowley si il a déjà vu ceci... ?

Dean donna un objet à Castiel..

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oui...

\- D'accord...

Castiel se rendit chez Crowley avec une certaine appréhension..Comment le démon allait il l'accueillir ? Mais il trouva l'appartement vide..Il s'installa confortablement sur le divan..et patienta..jusqu'au retour du démon..

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir,il frissonna..

\- Castiel...encore toi..peut être devrais-je te donner le double de mes clés vu que t'es toujours là...

Lui lança ironiquement Crowley...avant de continuer :

\- Remarques..t'en a pas vraiment besoin...si tu veux que je te vide quelques tiroirs pour y mettre tes affaires...ta brosse à dents...dis-le moi...

Castiel tendit l'objet vers Crowley et lui dit un peu sèchement :

\- T'as déjà vu ça ?

\- Oh je vois..t'es venu pour le business ! Moi qui croyait que c'était pour le plaisir..Donnes..

Crowley prit l'objet...

\- Hum..ça m'a l'air très ancien...ça me dit quelque-chose..

Crowley retournait l'objet dans tout les sens ..puis il le redonna à Castiel..

\- Dis à Dean que je vais me renseigner..je vous retrouve au bunker..

Crowley claqua des doigts...

Castiel exhala...

\- Pourquoi nos conversations ne sont elles jamais normales ? Enfin,heureusement qu'il n'a pas mentionnait ce qui s'est passé..

Castiel retourna au bunker et résuma à Dean son entrevu avec Crowley..

\- Bien..on va l'attendre...

Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur,Dean faisait des aller-retour dans le bunker... Castiel se posa sur une chaise...ces longues minutes à attendre Crowley semblait être une éternité...

Crowley arriva enfin...Il rapporta à Dean tout ce qu'il savait. Puis Dean et Sam partirent ensemble laissant Castiel et Crowley seuls...Un long silence s'installa créant une certaine gêne... Crowley pris la parole...

\- Bon j'y vais...si Dean me cherche,ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment...je serai chez moi...

Crowley repartit chez lui...ignorant que Castiel l'avait suivit..

S'installant sur le divan,il entreprit d'ouvrir une bouteille...

\- Ne l'ouvres pas...

Crowley se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait dit ça...

\- Castiel...t'es encore venu...

Il tapota sur le canapé...

\- Viens !

Castiel alla doucement se poser à côté de Crowley..celui-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouteille mais s'empara de la télécommande et alluma la télé.

\- Hum...qui y a t-il comme nullités ?

Castiel ne disait pas un mot..Tout à coup il sentit l'odeur du démon et cela lui monta à la tête... C'était donc ça cette sensation que humains et démons ressentent parfois quand ils sont ivres... Castiel le comprenait enfin...mais à la différence d'eux,pour Castiel,ce n'était pas l'alcool qui provoquait un tel impact sur lui...c'était Crowley...et cette nouvelle émotion n'était pas désagréable même si elle lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses actes...s'égarant peu à peu,il se pressa contre Crowley,le bloquant sur le canapé..

\- Hééé...

Mais Castiel n'avait que faire des protestations de Crowley..il tenta de grimper sur le démon à moitié allongé et maintenant coincé entre Castiel et le canapé...

Crowley avait éteins la télé..Le spectacle de cet ange ayant complètement perdu pied et dont le comportement était indécent,semblait bien plus intéressant que n'importe quel feuilleton. Crowley serra les poignets de Castiel et tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les assauts de l'ange...

\- Attends...

Castiel frottait son entre-jambe contre la cuisse de Crowley,se faisant son genou entra en contact avec le bas-ventre du démon. Puis Castiel mis ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Crowley,harponnant le canapé, et accentua l'allure. Crowley,surprit de cela,ne savait pas comment réagir... Ces frictions de plus en plus rapide eurent pour résultat de provoquer une érection chez les deux hommes... Castiel s'apprêtait à embrasser Crowley lorsqu'on frappa à la porte...

Crowley saisit cette occasion afin de se dégager de la mainmise de Castiel et se dirigea vers la porte..

\- C'est Dean...

Castiel retrouva ses esprits et bondit d'un coup. Il se tenait droit comme à son habitude..Pas question que Dean devine ce qu'il venait de faire,il aurait trop honte..

Crowley attendit quelques secondes que l'excitation retombe..puis ouvrit la porte..

Dean entra..

\- Cass...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sentant Castiel embarrassé par la question de Dean,Crowley enchaîna..

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Ouais on a peut être un truc...rejoins nous au bunker...toi aussi Cass…

Puis Dean partit.

Aucun des deux hommes ne souhaita évoquer ce qui venait juste de se passer.. Ils rejoignirent Dean et Sam..Crowley s'installa à la table face à Dean..Castiel était debout dans un coin de la piè l'interpella..

\- Viens t'asseoir avec nous...

Il lui désigna la chaise vide à côté de Crowley...Castiel pris nouveau l'odeur du démon le tourmenta..incapable de se contenir plus longtemps,et sans le regarder,fixant plutôt Dean qui parlait,il posa sa main sur le genou de Crowley et commença à remonter lentement... Celui-ci absorbé par sa conversation avec Dean qui lui exposait sa stratégie,ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Castiel espéra vivement que Dean ne regarde pas sous la table afin qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il était en train de faire..Certes il ne faisait que tenir la main d'un démon,pas de quoi choquer,mais pour Dean ça aurait été déjà trop...

\- Bon OK Crowley...on fait comme ça ?

\- Ouais..tu sais où me joindre...

Crowley lâcha la main de Castiel et s'en alla..Castiel eu envie de le suivre mais Dean le missionna..

\- Tiens...tu peux aller chercher ça ?

\- Oui...

\- Fais vite...

Pendant ce temps,Crowley émoustillé par Castiel,se trouva un partenaire,masculin,et le ramena chez lui...

Sa mission finit,Castiel s'empressa de se rendre chez Crowley ignorant que celui-ci n'était pas seul. A la vue de Crowley avec cet homme,la poitrine de Castiel se serra...mais il comprit..Crowley était un être de chair et de sang qui avait des besoins... Malgré ça,cette sensation dans sa poitrine était insupportable..jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal..il préféra quitter au plus vite les lieux...ne sachant que faire,et à qui en parler,impossible de se confier à Dean il ne comprendrait pas... Castiel appela son frère..

\- Gabriel !

L'archange apparut affublé d'un sombrero...

\- Ola frangin ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton avis...Je crois que je suis...comment on dit déjà.. ?..amoureux...

\- Mais ça c'est génial !

\- D'un démon...

\- Ah ça,ça l'est moins...

\- Je sais pas ce que je dois faire...

\- C'est sûr que Père ne serait pas ravit d'apprendre cela,mais bon ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas moi qui lui dirait...

\- Merci...

\- Et tu lui as dit ?

\- Quoi ?

\- A ce démon... que t'es raide de lui..

\- Raide ?

\- Écoutes je ne suis pas un expert,l'ange de l'amour ce n'est pas moi,mais si tu le veux vraiment ce démon,dis lui ce que tu ressens...au pire il te rejettera ! On ne choisit pas toujours qui on aime.. L'important n'est il pas d'écouter son cœur... ?

\- Oui...tu as raison...

\- A plus frérot...il y a une montagne de sucrerie qui m'attend...

\- Une montagne ?

Gabriel disparut...Castiel seul,réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait avouer ses sentiments à Crowley...et peu importe les répercussions à cela...Gabriel avait vu juste...Castiel voulait Crowley...ça lui paraissait clair maintenant. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Dieu n'avait pas regardé au moment où il était chez Crowley...et même sur lui...Il est vrai qu'un ange qui allume un démon,c'est plutôt mal vu au Paradis...

Castiel avait pu parler et Gabriel avait été l'interlocuteur parfait...Pas curieux de l'identité du démon en question,et de bon conseil..

Castiel se rendit chez Crowley...Cette fois il était seul..Ils devaient bien l'avoir cette conversation au risque sinon de continuer éternellement à jouer au chat et à la souris... Et Castiel savait que ce n'est pas Crowley qui prendrait l'initiative d'en parler...

\- Tu es seul cette fois !

\- Cette fois ? Ne me dis pas que tu es passé un peu plus tôt...

Mais devant l'air triste de Castiel,Crowley comprit immédiatement que l'ange l'avait vu à un moment délicat...et que ça l'avait blessé...sans savoir pourquoi,il voulut le rassurer..

\- Tu sais ce gars-là...c'était personne...j'étais juste à bout...faut dire que tu n'y étais pas pour rien... tu m'avais bien aguiché... j'avais besoin de...enfin tu vois...et puis tu n'étais pas là... heureusement d'ailleurs...sinon je t'aurais probablement violé...

\- Peut être que t'aurais dû...

\- Ça va sûrement t'étonner,l'ange,d'ailleurs ça me surprend moi-même...mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal...

\- Appelle-moi par mon prénom,pas l'ange,ni l'emplumé,ni autre chose...

\- Castiel...

\- Dis-le encore...

\- Castiel...

Tout en prononçant ces mots,Crowley s'était rapproché de Castiel...il passa ses bras autour de lui,et fredonna de nouveau son prénom cette fois-ci,à son oreille...

Castiel tremblant,se blottit contre Crowley,qui ne savait pas comment réagir.. c'était la première fois que quelqu'un venait volontairement dans ses bras... Crowley releva la tête de l'ange et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes...puis il approfondit plus longuement ce baiser...

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est ton premier baiser avec la langue...

Comme d'habitude,Crowley avait la réplique cynique...Mais Castiel s'y était habitué..Il gagna de nouveau le canapé..

\- Bon...pour la suite...on attendra que tu sois prêt...j'en reviens pas d'être aussi prévenant avec quelqu'un...je me ramollis...Mère avait peut être raison...bof...peu importe...

\- Moi j'aime ce côté là de toi...

Castiel avait courageusement lancé cette phrase...au risque de faire fuir l'intéressé,il était bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait...

Castiel regarda Crowley dans les yeux...

\- Crowley...Je...Je...

Mais le téléphone sonna,l'empêchant de finir sa phrase...

\- C'est Dean...oui écureuil...oui...oui...oui il est là...tu veux lui parler ? ...non...d'accord je lui transmet...

Crowley raccrocha...

\- Les deux idiots ont besoin de ton aide...tu devrais y aller...

\- Oui...

\- On reprendra plus tard...ça m'intéresse vraiment ce que tu allais dire...allez file...

Castiel laissa Crowley...

Sam,Dean et Castiel allèrent dans un vieil entrepôt...mais ils ignoraient que c'étaient un piège tendu par des anges à la recherche de Castiel...et pendant qu'une partie d'entre eux occupaient Sam et Dean,l'autre partie emmena Castiel...

\- Merde...ils ont pris Castiel...on s'est fait avoir...

\- Dean...je crois qu'on devrait retourner au bunker...

\- Ouais...mais avant passons chez Crowley...on pourrait avoir besoin de lui...

Pendant ce temps,les anges avaient suspendus Castiel par les poignets...

Un ange sortis un poignard céleste et lui dit :

\- Vois-tu Castiel...au Paradis on aime pas les traîtres...

\- C'est plutôt vous qui avez trahit Père pour suivre Metatron..

L'ange utilisa son poignard sur Castiel et le coupa à différents endroits...Celui-ci serrait les dents...

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

Dean et Sam avaient mis Crowley au courant de la situation...ce qui rendit le démon fou de rage...

\- Bon...tu nous aides...?

\- Je vais plutôt faire ça à ma manière...

Crowley claqua des doigts...

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne nous aiderait pas...

\- La ferme Sam..Bon il faut trouver Cas...

Les deux frères reprirent les recherches...ignorant que Crowley les avait précédés..en ayant déjà retrouvé Castiel...lorsqu'il le vit ligoter il serra le poing,mais à la vue de ses plaies saignantes,son regard devint de couleur braise et il se tourna vers les anges...

\- Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda l'un d'entre eux...

\- Ton pire cauchemar...

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Crowley pour tuer tous les anges...et ce sous les yeux de Castiel lui rappelant ainsi sa nature démoniaque..qu'importe...il aimait ce démon avec ses bons et mauvais côtés...et visiblement c'était réciproque..Crowley ne venait il pas de le prouvait à l'instant...?

\- Attends je vais te détacher...quoique j'ai bien envie d'en profiter...

\- Vas-y...

Crowley pris le visage de Castiel entre ses mains,et l'embrassa... C'est à ce moment là que Dean et Sam arrivèrent...et ils furent surpris de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux...Mais pour Dean,la surprise laissa place à la colère...

\- Lâches-le tout de suite..

\- Hum...écureuil...ne t'énerves pas comme ça...

Crowley claqua des doigts afin de libérer Castiel de ses liens.. Castiel s'adressa à Dean..

\- Laisse-le..

\- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Attends...la personne dont tu m'as parlé,celle que tu aimes...ne me dis pas que c'est lui ?

\- C'est vrai ça petit cœur...tu m'aimes ?

La ferme...

\- Bien...je vois que ma présence n'est pas désirée...

Crowley claqua des doigts et disparut...

\- Dean calme toi...

\- Comment sont tes blessures ?

\- Je guérirai..ne t'inquiètes pas...

\- C'est pas de ça que je m'inquiètes...mais de toi et Crowley...Crowley...CROW-LEY !

\- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses...

\- Fais ce que tu veux...allez Sam...on s'en va...

Castiel un peu déçus de la réaction de Dean,mis tout ça de côté et s'empressa de rejoindre Crowley...

\- Salut mon ange...maman Dean t'as bien fait la morale...

\- Je m'excuse pour ça...

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas...l'écureuil est parfois un peu casse-pied...mais...désolé..je ne trouve pas de fin à ma phrase...c'est juste un casse-pied...

Crowley se servit un verre...

\- En ce qui concerne ce que Dean a dit...

\- Hum..ça fait bien longtemps que je ne prêtes plus d'attention aux propos de cet asticot...

\- C'était la vérité...c'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire...Crowley...je t'aime...

\- Attention petit ange...ne dis pas des choses qui me donne une furieuse envie de te sauter dessus..

\- Je le pense...

Crowley fut touché par cette déclaration mais n'en laissa rien transparaître..Il y avait enfin une personne qui l'aimait ….et même si ça venait d'un ange,c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Castiel regardait Crowley..Il savait bien que jamais le démon ne lui dirait ces mots...mais il savait aussi être spécial aux yeux de ce démon... Crowley se mit sur le canapé et se passa un main dans le cou...

\- J'ai du faire un faux mouvement,ça pique...

\- Tu devrais y mettre de la glace..

\- Ben...y a des glaçons dans le congèl'..

\- Bouge pas,j'y vais...

Castiel pris un glaçon et vint s'installer près de Crowley...

\- Laisse-moi faire...

Castiel passa délicatement le glaçon dans le cou et remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de Crowley dont les yeux étaient mis-clos...peu à peu le glaçon coula et les doigts de Castiel furent directement en contact avec la peau de Crowley..qui visiblement apprécier les effleurements de l'ange...

\- Merci...la douleur est partis..

Crowley se courba vers Castiel et l'embrassa.. Castiel s'étendit sur le canapé..et doucement Crowley s'allongea sur lui...Il resta un moment ainsi,recouvrant l'ange de tout son poids. C'était plutôt plaisant de sentir le corps de Castiel vibrant sous le sien et la chaleur qui émanait du corps du divin semblait apaiser le démon... Ne voulant pas gâcher ce précieux instant,Crowley mis de côté ses habituelles répliques cinglantes..

\- Je suis...Je...Je suis prêt..alors si tu veux...

Castiel avait lancé timidement cette invitation à Crowley...

Un large sourire rayonnait sur le visage du démon. En quelques claquements de doigts,Crowley avait déshabillé Castiel...et en fit de même..Les deux hommes étaient entièrement dévêtus... Castiel frémissait comme une feuille.

\- On peut arrêter là si t'as peur...

\- Non...continues...

Crowley mit sa main sur la joue de Castiel...puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres..

\- Si à un moment tu veux que j'arrête,tu n'auras qu'à me le dire...

C'était bien la première fois que Crowley se montrait aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un...Lui même était d'ailleurs stupéfait de cela...il avait cet être fragile entre ses mains et il ne ressentait pas l'envie de le détruire...bien au contraire..il voulait en prendre soin..

\- Bien...alors commençons...

Crowley se mis a parcourir délicatement tout le corps de Castiel avec ses mains...celui-ci tressaillait. Puis Crowley posa sa bouche sur la peau nue de Castiel...avec ses lèvres,il traçait tous les recoins de son corps..Il ne restait pas inactif avec ses mains,continuant de jalonner le corps de son amant et arrivant jusqu'à son membre déjà ferme.

Un sourire avait pris place sur le visage de Crowley: l'ange sous lui s'était totalement abandonné à ses caresses...d'un geste délicat,Crowley lui écarta les jambes..et tout en douceur,le pénétra... Castiel avait poussé un petit cri étouffé...puis Crowley commença son mouvement.. Castiel se cramponnait à Crowley au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'enfonçait toujours plus profond en lui jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance..

Castiel n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir,pas même avec Hannah... il serra Crowley contre lui qui lui répondit par un baiser passionné...avant de lui dire :

\- Je vais prendre une douche...tu peux me suivre si tu veux..

Crowley se dirigea vers la douche..aussitôt suivit par Castiel...

\- On remet ça ? A moins que tu ne sois épuisé..

\- Je suis un ange...je ne ressens pas la fatigue..

\- Tournes-toi !

Castiel se tourna et se pencha légèrement..Crowley lui saisit la taille,et se rapprocha..puis il le prit. Castiel se tenait à ce qu'il pouvait...Il avait les jambes flageolantes et avait bien du mal à tenir debout...Crowley marmonna:

\- Laisses-toi allez,bébé...je te retiens...

Après ce moment torride,Crowley rejoignit son lit...Castiel se rhabilla...

\- Je dois y aller..je reviens plus tard...

\- Bien...

Crowley s'endormit,et Castiel retourna au bunker..

Sam était partis...Castiel était donc seul avec Dean...Le silence était pesant.

Castiel ne supportant pas d'être en froid avec Dean prit la parole..

\- Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas de me savoir avec Crowley...et peut être que tu comprend pas ça mais je l'aime...

\- Comme je te l'ai dis,tu fais ce que tu veux...

\- Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que ce que je vis avec Crowley ait des conséquences sur notre amitié..

\- C'est vrai..je ne comprend pas ce que tu lui trouves...mais peut être que comme tu l'as dit c'est parce que je ne le connais pas..et je ne veux pas le connaître..j'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais...Crowley est quelqu'un d'imprévisible.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi...merci...mais je ne suis plus l'ange perdu que j'étais au début ..

\- Si un peu...enfin...si y a le moindre problème..je me ferai un plaisir de l'exorciser ce p'tit con...

\- Merci Dean...

\- Bon allez...buvons une bière...

Castiel s'assit près de Dean,content que le malaise entre eux ait été dissipé..

\- Tu sais je crois que Sam est jaloux...lui aussi en pince pour Crowley...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ha..ha...ha...je plaisante..Cass tu gobes vraiment n'importe quoi...tu vois que t'es encore un peu naïf...en fait Sam en à rien à secouer de toi et Crowley...je voulais juste te taquiner..et ça a marché..mon pauvre Castiel..

Castiel sourit..Dean venait de faire une blague..signe que la bonne entente était de nouveau de mise entre eux...L'ange était heureux,il plaisantait encore avec son meilleur ami...car oui Dean était son meilleur ami...son frère...

\- T'as pas touché à ta bière..

Castiel regarda la bouteille entre ses mains...et en bu quelques gorgées..puis trinqua avec Dean.

\- Franchement..je vois vraiment pas ce qui t'attire chez ce démon! En plus c'est un mec..et toi aussi.

Castiel esquissa un sourire...Que Dean ne comprenne pas ses sentiments pour Crowley était une chose...mais il semblait au moins accepté le fait que l'ange passerait beaucoup de temps avec le-dit démon.. Et pour Castiel c'était déjà beaucoup...

Castiel retourna auprès de Crowley car une question le tracassait toujours : Crowley l'aimait il vraiment ? Où bien Castiel n'était il pour lui qu'une façon de tromper l'ennui ? Après tout c'était un démon sans âme...donc sans sentiments ?

Que se passera t-il le jour où Crowley se sera lasser de Castiel ? Le jettera t-il sans remords ?

Castiel se décida à poser LA question :

\- Crowley...est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment?

Le démon failli s'étrangler en entendant cette question...mais Castiel était déterminé à obtenir une réponse..

\- Si je suis qu'un moyen pour toi de passer le temps,dis-le moi...

Crowley était exaspérer par cette question...bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ce fichu emplumé..

\- Tu crois vraiment que si tu n'étais qu'un passe-temps...je te laisserai venir quand bon te semble..? Et que je passerais autant de temps avec toi ? Les partenaires c'est pas ce qui manquent dehors... Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que je veux... Si tu ne comptais pas pour moi,je t'aurais viré depuis longtemps...Rah...putain d'ange...tu m'agaces vraiment.

Castiel eut un sourire..Crowley ne venait il pas à l'instant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Certes pas directement, plutôt avec ses mots à lui...mais le résultat était le même.. Castiel se colla à Crowley comme pour réclamer un câlin..Et après avoir soupiré,Crowley l'enlaça...

\- T'es vraiment pénible..tu le sais ça,l'ange ?

Castiel se pelotonna contre Crowley...qui le laissa faire se contentant de siroter son verre...

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu m'aimes !

\- J'ai jamais dit une chose pareil ! Tsss...T'es chiant...lui répliqua le démon tout en plongeant sa tête vers le cou de Castiel qu'il explora du bout de ses lèvres.

Mais le téléphone de Crowley bipa,interrompant ce moment intime..

\- Hum...tiens un message de l'écureuil : « Dis à Castiel de ramener ses fesses au bunker,on a besoin de lui...mais toi tu n'es pas invité. »...Charmant...je vais le buter cet enfoiré...et d'ailleurs comment il sait que t'es là ?

\- Il sait pour nous deux...après qu'il nous ait vu nous embrasser,j'ai dû tout lui dire...

\- Tout,vraiment ?!...

Fanfaronna Crowley..

\- …..y compris l'épisode du canapé ?

Castiel remua la tête :

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'y vais...

Crowley lui saisit le bras et le ramena contre lui..

\- Hé ben hé ben..on partait sans me dire au revoir...et les bonnes manières alors...

Crowley embrassa Castiel...

\- Faut vraiment que je parte...

Crowley relâcha Castiel qui rejoignit Dean et Sam...

Les deux frères étaient sur une affaire étrange...et il avaient besoin de l'aide de Castiel...une créature encore inconnue semblait joué un rôle dans certaines de leurs affaires..

\- Tu vois,Cass...on ne sait absolument rien sur cette chose,si ce n'est qu'elle semble capable de savoir ce que ressente les gens...

\- Tu veux dire comme un loup-garou ?

\- Non parce qu'un loup-garou peut ressentir les différentes émotions comme la peur,l'anxiété,certes mais ils ne devinent pas ce que les gens ont au plus profond de leur cœur ou âme.

\- Désolé,Dean mais je ne connais aucune créature qui correspond à ta description..

\- Mouais...trouvons-là..on verra après..

Dean,Sam et Castiel se mirent en quête de cette créature,et grâce à Sam,ne tardèrent pas à la trouver...Étrangement,celle-ci avait une apparence humaine...

\- Ah...stop ne vous approchez pas...trop d'émotions...colère..haine...plus que je ne peux supporter..

En s'approchant..Castiel comprit de quoi il s'agissait..

\- C'est un empathe !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un humain ayant des capacités exceptionnelles lui permettant de lire les émotions des gens et...

\- C'est bon Cass...on a compris...bon il est maléfique ?

\- En principe non...mais son pouvoir peut le détruire...

Mais plus Castiel restait près de l'empathe,plus celui-ci ressentait tout..il s'adressa à Castiel..

\- Aah...tu es un ange...et pourtant je sens une odeur de démon sur toi...partout...comme si tu en était imprégné jusqu'au plus profond de toi...ne t'approche pas...je ne sens plus que le démon... est-ce qu'il y a deux êtres qui possèdent ce corps.. ?

Dean répondit :

\- Non...juste un ange...

\- Mais...y a une aura de démon tout autour de lui...

\- C'est une longue histoire...bon...Cass...que peut on faire pour empêcher l'éponge de tout faire péter.. ?

\- L'aider à canaliser son pouvoir..

\- Bien et comment fait on ?

Sam s'approcha de l'humain qui était complètement prostré..

\- Je m'appelle Sam et avec mon frère Dean,on est des chasseurs...et toi du t'appelles comment ?

\- Da..Daniel...mais je préfère Dan...

\- Très bien Dan...on est là pour t'aider...viens avec nous...

Sam tendit la main à Dan qui la saisit.. Comme toujours Sam avait su trouvé les mots justes..puis tous rentèrent au bunker...et Dan fut isoler à part...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas...on trouvera un moyen de t'aider..

\- J'espère...car ressentir tous ce que les gens ont en eux c'est pas aussi cool qu'on le pense...y a qu'à voir avec cet ange...il émanait de lui uniquement un flow de démon...c'est bizarre...

\- Comme mon frère l'a dit...c'est une longue histoire...on te racontera peut être...

\- Merci Sam...

Sam laissa Dan pour rejoindre Castiel et Dean...

\- Vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

\- Ouais,Dean...il semblerait que tout comme moi il a été infecté bébé par du sang de démon...

\- Donc on doit pouvoir l'aider..on a bien réussis avec toi..

\- Ouais...je vais faire des recherches...

C'est à ce moment que Crowley fit son apparition...Que venait il faire là?...Castiel lui manquait sans doute...Dean le rembarra aussitôt..

\- Désolé..on a un empathe..et la présence d'un démon n'est pas conseillée..

\- Un empathe ? J'en ai connus un autrefois...son pouvoir l'a tué...

\- Raison de plus pour que tu t'en ailles..

Mais Dan arriva à ce moment là...et se mis à ressentir toutes les émotions de Crowley : haine...colère...violence...il ressentait tout ce que Crowley avait fait...y comprit les nombreuses personnes torturées et tuées...tout cela allait sûrement brûlait Dan de l'intérieur et le détruire,il prit sa tête entre ses mains..

\- Aaaaaaaah...

Mais au moment où Crowley posa son regard sur Castiel..tout s'apaisa.. Dan ne ressentait alors plus que du bien être...presque un certaine forme de plénitude...Dan fut surpris et demanda à Dean :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un truc entre l'ange et ce démon ?

\- Quoi ? Non...Oui...peut être...on s'en fiche...

Dean se tourna vers Crowley...

\- Barres-toi !

\- Oh ça va...je pars..

Crowley claqua des doigts...

Dean prit la parole..

\- Bon..mon petit Dan..on va t'aider...fais confiance à Sam pour ça...c'est un p'tit intello..

\- Je sens que ton frère et toi êtes très proches...

\- Ouais...bon...

Sam arriva …

\- J'ai trouvé..voilà ce qu'on doit faire..et voici ce dont on a besoin...

Dean regarda la liste...

\- Je piges pas la moitié de ces trucs...Cass...tu crois que Crowley saurait ?

Castiel s'empara de la liste...

\- Je vais voir avec lui...

Puis Castiel retourna vers Crowley...

\- Et ben...l'écureuil te renvois encore vers moi... tsss je devrais vraiment le buter...

\- Tu crois que tu peux trouver ces trucs...

\- Évidemment...je suis le roi de l'enfer...la question est : est-ce que j'ai encore envie de jouer les larbins pour les Winchester ? Pffff j'aurais dû les tué quand j'en avais l'occasion...allez donnes moi ça... ça me passera le temps...je m'ennuie...

Crowley scruta attentivement la liste...

\- C'est bon...je peux tout trouver...bon...je vais m'y mettre...

Castiel attrapa le bras de Crowley..

\- Attends...

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa..

\- Sois prudent...

Crowley fut surprit de la sollicitude de Castiel..

\- Ne t'en fais pas...

Et après un autre baiser,Crowley se mis en quête des constituants de la liste...

Pendant ce temps,Castiel retourna au bunker et croisa Dan..

\- Hem..Castiel….c'est bien ça...?

\- Oui...

\- Heu...je voulais te dire..à propos de ton petit cop...du démon...ne t'en fais pas...j'ai pu lire en lui et d'après mon ressentis...il tient beaucoup à toi...

\- Merci...c'est gentil...

\- Et apparemment toi aussi tu tiens à lui...

\- Heu...oui...je dois parler à Dean...

\- Ah...il est dehors...en train de trifouiller sa voiture...

\- Merci...

Castiel laissa Dan et sortis...

\- Dean...Crowley est partit chercher ce qu'il faut...

\- Ok...

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je répare bébé...trois fois rien...elle va être nickel...

\- Bien...je vais te laisser...

Castiel repartis chez Crowley ,attendre son retour...Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent...Crowley arriva enfin...

\- Tiens...j'ai tout ce qu'il faut...tu peux l'apporter à Dean...

\- Merci...

Castiel retourna au bunker,et avec les éléments,Sam prépara une mixture.

\- Dan...bois ça...ça ne va pas t'enlever ton pouvoir,juste le brider un peu...le temps que tu le maîtrise...

\- Merci...

Après avoir bu le breuvage..Dan fit ses adieux aux Winchester et à Castiel...

\- Tiens...c'est mon numéro...si t'as le moindre problème..tu peux m'appeler...

\- Merci Sam...Au revoir...

[…...]

\- Je vais vous laisser aussi...

\- Bien Cass...à plus tard,alors...

Castiel se mit sur le chemin de chez Crowley...mais en cours de route,il tomba sur Lucifer...

\- Comment t'as pu sortir de ta cage...?

\- T'as vu ça frangin...et en plus j'ai mon propre corps en chair et en os...j'ai dû négocier avec la bonne personne pour ça...

\- Avec Crowley ?

\- Non...non...il n'a pas ce pouvoir là..

\- Avec qui,alors ?

Lucifer posa un doigt sur sa bouche...

\- Chut...c'est un secret..

\- Que veux tu?

\- D'abord,récupérer mon Enfer...ensuite me venger de Père...

\- Je te laisserai pas faire...

\- Haaaa..Mon petit Castiel...tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ? Essaies pour voir...

Castiel faisait face à Lucifer...

\- Tu sais ce qui est étrange ? C'est la réaction que tu as eu quand on a évoqué Crowley...une petite lueur a flambé dans tes yeux...serais tu intime avec mon disciple... ? Haha...C'est vraiment comique..

\- Je vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle...

\- Tu crois vraiment être le 1 er ange que sur lequel Crowley a mis le grappin.. !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hum..je sais pas si je dois te le dire...allez entres frères on se dit tout...Crowley et moi on a longtemps partageait le même lit...on se tenait chaud...si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a fait...t'en rougirais..je te raconterai peut être un jour..

\- Je ne te crois pas...

\- Vraiment ? Mmh je ne mens pourtant pas...t'en es où avec Crowley ? T'as déjà écarté les cuisses pour lui ? Si c'est le cas...hum...il te jettera bientôt...

\- Ferme-là...

Castiel essaya d'empoigner Lucifer,mais celui-ci,bien plus fort,le fit voler...

\- Désolé,frangin...mais j'ai pas le temps...j'ai des comptes à régler...avec Père entre autre...bye bye..

Lucifer disparut...

Castiel,seul,était perturbé par ce que venait de lui dire Lucifer...Il décida d'aller voir Crowley pour constater si les propos de Lucifer étaient vrais...Mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet,Castiel garda le silence..

\- Alors..ça a marché ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben je que je me suis cassé le cul a allez chercher aux quatre coins du monde..

\- Ah..oui...Dan va mieux..

\- Dan ?

\- L'empathe..

\- Ah..est-ce que par hasard Dean t'aurait demandé de me remercié ? Non bien sûr...Stupide humain...

Castiel semblait nerveux..

\- Et bien mon ange...qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Est-ce que tu as eu une...relation...avec Lucifer... ?

\- Définis moi le terme relation ! C'est un peu vague ! Et pourquoi tu me parles de Lucifer ?

_ As tu fais avec lui les mêmes choses que t'as fais avec moi ?

Crowley semblait dubitatif de la question de Castiel...

\- Tu me demandes si j'ai couché avec lui ? T'es cinglé ou quoi...j'ai Lucifer en horreur..crois-moi.. Le plus heureux que cette erreur de la nature soit dans sa cage c'est moi...non pas parce que j'ai récupéré son Enfer,mais parce que je n'ai plus à l'entendre parler..Tu sais à quel point c'est désagréable de l'écouter ? Demande à l'élan,il en sait quelque-chose..

Tout en parlant,Crowley se servait un verre..Castiel lui dit :

\- Il n'y est plus..

\- Qui donc ?

\- Lucifer...Il est sortit de sa cage..je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure..mais il a disparut...

\- Génial...attends...tu lui as parlé ? C'est lui qui t'as mis en tête que lui et moi on avait eu ce genre de « relation » ? Et tu l'as cru... ?

\- Désolé..mais je doute encore sur tes réelles intentions vis à vis de moi !

\- Et il suffit qu'un ange stupide te disent des choses débiles pour que tu les crois...

Crowley souffla...

\- Que dois je faire pour que tu comprennes vraiment ce que tu es pour moi ?

Castiel se sentit honteux d'avoir eu des doutes sur les sentiments profonds que Crowley avaient pour lui juste parce que quelqu'un avait affirmé le contraire..C'est vrai que le démon n'exprimait jamais ce qu'il ressentait..mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'éprouvait rien...Crowley avait démontré à plusieurs reprises,par ses actions et par ses gestes,l'attachement qu'il avait pour Castiel...

\- Rien...prend moi juste dans tes bras..

Crowley serra Castiel contre lui...

\- Je vais le buter ce putain de prince des ténèbres...

\- Faut qu'on trouve une solution pour le remettre dans la cage...

\- Crois-moi...s'il s'agit de réexpédier cet enfoiré en Enfer...je suis le premier partant...

\- On va avoir besoin de Dean et Sam...

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça...ok puisqu'on a pas le choix...

Crowley et Castiel retrouvèrent Dean et Sam...

Sam feuilletait des tas de livres anciens...

\- Cass...pourquoi tu l'as amené ?

\- On va devoir s'allier contre Lucifer...

\- Pfff...ok...il peut..contribuer...mais je garderai un œil sur lui..

\- C'est trop aimable...écureuil...

\- Arrêtez tous les deux,s'il vous plaît...on a besoin de se concentrer...

\- Bon...alors,est-ce que les grands Winchester ont un plan qui ne risque pas pour une fois de provoquer d'autres catastrophes ?

\- Crowley...

\- Quoi ? On m'a dit de contribuer,alors je contribue...

\- C'est bon...mettons nous au boulot avant que Lucifer..ou Amara...ne détruisent tout...

Tous se mirent à chercher des indices dans les livres..hormis Crowley qui se servit un verre..

\- Non mais je rêve...t'es venu aider ou picoler.. ? Prends un livre au lieu de vider les bouteilles.

\- Oui...oui..écureuil...je vais m'y mettre...après mon verre...

Crowley finit son verre,prit un livre et s'installa près de Castiel...

\- T'es pas non plus obliger de coller Castiel...

\- C'est bon,Dean...ça ne me gênes pas qu'il soit là...

\- Tu sais écureuil..quand Castiel vient me voir,on est souvent scotcher l'un à l'autre...

\- Je veux rien savoir...contente toi de la fermer et de chercher des indices...

Les heures passèrent...

Sam était partit dans sa chambre,et Dean,étendu sur une chaise,s'était endormit,le livre sur le visage..

Castiel était concentré sur son livre. Crowley commença à l'embrasser dans le cou..

\- Pas ici...Dean est juste là...

\- Il dort...

\- Mais il peut se réveiller..

\- Allez..juste quelques bisous...

Devant l'insistance de Crowley,Castiel se mit à cheval sur lui,passa ses bras autour de son cou,posa sa bouche sur celle du démon...et introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur..

Crowley glissa ses mains le long du dos de Castiel...Le livre sur le visage de Dean tomba,provoquant un bruit qui le réveilla. Son regard s'arrêta sur Crowley et Castiel,s'embrassant..

\- J'hallucine..prenez une chambre !

Castiel,le visage rougît,repris sa place initiale...

\- Justement écureuil...j'allais te demander si on pouvait utiliser la tienne...

\- N'y pense même pas...On arrive à rien...

Sam arriva en trombe...

\- J'ai peut être trouvé un truc dans ce bouquin...

\- Montres...

Dean regarda soigneusement puis le donna à Castiel..

Crowley ronchonna..

\- Je sens qu'on va encore me demander de jouer les coursiers...

\- Bingo..tu peux nous trouver ça ?

\- Et j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Renvoyer les fesses de Lucifer dans la cage..

\- Je marche..donnes moi ça...

\- Je viens avec toi..

\- Tu sais là où je vais,les anges ne sont pas les bienvenus...mieux vaut que tu restes avec Dean..j'en ai pas pour longtemps..

Crowley caressa la joue de Castiel,puis tourna le dos..

Castiel regarda s'éloigner Crowley avec inquiétude..Dean posa la main sur son épaule..

\- Ça va aller...c'est Crowley...rien ne peut l'atteindre...

\- Merci Dean...

Ils s'installèrent à la table en attendant le retour de Crowley..Castiel était soucieux...Il fut soulagé lorsque Crowley revint.

Mais Crowley était couvert de blessures en tout genre,il eut juste le temps de poser sur une table le sac remplit de toutes ses trouvailles,avant de s'écrouler sur un fauteuil..

Castiel se précipita vers lui..

\- Crowley...

\- Ne t'en fais pas,chaton,c'est juste des égratignures,ça partira ! Et ça ne fait même pas mal !

\- Laisse-moi te soigner...

Castiel approcha sa main des blessures de Crowley,mais celui-ci la repoussa..

\- Je ne crois pas que tes pouvoirs marchent sur moi..Je suis un démon...ça va aller...laisse moi juste me reposer un peu...

Castiel serra la main de Crowley,qui ferma les yeux...

Puis Castiel,visiblement énervé,entraîna Dean à l'écart..

\- Ne l'envois plus dans des endroits d'où il risque à chaque fois de ne pas revenir...s'il te plaît...tu comprends peut être pas mes sentiments,mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en remettre s'il mourrait..

\- Je suis désolé..Cass..j'ignorais que t'étais mordu à ce point..je ne peux rien te promettre mais je vais essayer de ne plus l'y envoyer..

\- Merci...

\- Tu devrais le rejoindre..il cicatrisera sûrement plus vite si tu es près de lui...

\- Oui...

Castiel retourna auprès de Crowley,toujours affalé sur le fauteuil.. Castiel s'assit par terre,posa sa tête sur les genoux de Crowley,et lui prit la main...

Pendant ce temps,Sam vérifiait les différents éléments rapportés par Crowley,et cherchait dans le livre comment les assembler...Dean l'assistait..

\- Bon alors..j'ai tout mis..

\- Et à quoi ça va servir ?

\- Sceller la cage...faudra juste trouver un moyen d'attirer Lucifer dans la cage..

Castiel les avait rejoint..

\- Je peux jouer les appâts si vous voulez !

Crowley qui s'était réveillé,s'exaspérera:

\- Sûrement pas ! Je te laisserai pas entre les sales pattes de cet emplumé...

\- Crowley...écoutes...je te promets de faire attention...

Crowley expira..

\- D'accord...mais si ça devient trop risqué,on arrête tout...

\- Ehhh..c'est pas toi qui donnes les ordres...

\- Toi non plus,écureuil..

\- Bah...si...

\- Taisez-vous un peu et concentrons nous sur un plan..

\- Castiel a raison...allez...«King»!

Tous réfléchissaient à un plan..quand il fut trouvé,ils se mirent à la recherche de Lucifer.

Crowley lança :

\- Y a qu'à suivre les cadavres !

\- Mouais...

\- Hey...c'est lui..là-bas..

\- T'as raison Sam..Bon Cass..t'es prêt ?

\- Oui...

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu mettre en place leur plan,Amara apparut et se dirigea vers Lucifer..

\- Salut «Tantine» !

\- Lucifer...je t'ai fait sortir de la cage...à toi maintenant de tenir ta part du marché...

\- Oui..oui...je vais te conduire à Père...suis moi...

Au loin,Dean,Sam,Castiel et Crowley observaient la scène...

\- Bon sang...c'est Amara qui l'a fait sortir de la cage...

\- On réglera ce problème plus tard...pour l'instant,le principal c'est de remettre cet enfoiré dans la cage...Sam..tu restes à l'écart...tu es trop vulnérable...

\- Dean...

\- Je suis sérieux...fais ton truc vaudou là...et nous on lui botte le cul...bon...Cass tu t'arranges pour l'attirer en Enfer...Et Crowley et moi,on assure tes arrières...si ça tourne mal...

\- Je le butterai cet enfoiré...je lui arracherai ses plumes..je le mettrai sur un pique...é...é...

Crowley s'éloignant en parlant,le reste de sa phrase fût inaudible pour Dean et Castiel...

\- Cass...rappelles moi de ne jamais énerver Crowley...bon allez...on y va...

Tous arrivèrent aux portes de l'Enfer...

\- Alors écureuil...quel est le plan...hormis envoyer Castiel se jeter dans la gueule du loup..

\- Castiel part devant...et nous on se planque...et on intervient si ça se passe mal...

\- Génial ton plan...

\- T'as mieux à proposer peut être...

\- C'est bon...calmez vous tous les deux...

Crowley attrapa Castiel par le bras et le ramena vers lui..puis il tourna la tête vers Dean..

\- Dis écureuil,ça te dérangerait de t'éloigner un peu..plus loin...allez...je tiens pas à ce que tu entendes ce que je vais dire à Castiel...

\- Et je veux pas l'entendre..je te donnes 30 secondes..

\- 2 minutes !

\- Une..grand max...pffff

Dean s'éloigna..

\- Arf...j'ai cru qu'il partirait jamais...fais attention à toi,d'accord ? Je te jure que si cet enfoiré de Lucifer ose te toucher,je le butterai...et j'y prendrai tout mon temps...

Castiel sourit...puis il se rapprocha de Crowley,et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent..

Dean...intervint..

\- Bon la minute est passée...

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant,écureuil...

Castiel se mit en chemin le premier,suivît de loin par Dean et Crowley..

\- Tu sais..ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi d'envoyer Castiel au casse-pipe,mais y a pas d'autres solutions...

\- Oh..écureuil..je commence à y être habitué..Ton frère et toi passez votre temps à provoquer des catastrophes,et qui c'est qui nettoies vos conneries ? C'est bibi ! Mais cette fois,si ça tourne mal,vous ne serez pas les seuls à en subir les conséquences..saches une chose écureuil...et c'est pas une promesse en l'air..si il arrive quoi que se soit à Castiel..Lucifer et Amara ne seront pas ton seul problème...c'est clair ?

\- Oh..je suis mort de peur...

\- Tu m'as jamais vu vraiment en colère...écureuil...et crois moi...t'en a pas envie...

\- Concentrons nous sur l'essentiel...s'assurer que Cass ne risque rien..

\- Hum...je suis d'accord avec ça !

\- C'est vraiment pourris ici...

\- Eh ne critique pas Mon Enfer !

\- Tu le fais tout le temps,toi !

Au bout d'un moment,Castiel tomba sur Lucifer..

Dean et Crowley se cachèrent..

\- T'es trop prêt de moi,écureuil...

\- Fermes-là,tu vas nous faire repérer..

[…...]

\- Aaaah...Castiel...Castiel..Castiel...que fais tu en Enfer ? Tu cherches ton démon ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être là...Il doit être occupé ailleurs...hein...hein...tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Lucifer !

Lucifer s'approcha de Castiel,et lui serra le cou...

\- Alors frangin...que vas tu faire ?

Crowley s'apprêta à bondir...

\- Je vais le buter...

Dean le retint..

\- Du calme...fais confiance à Castiel..

Castiel réussit à se dégager,il saisit Lucifer par le bras,et l'entraîna dans la cage..mais dans la manœuvre,il bascula et tomba à terre..

\- Va aider Castiel,j'appelle Sam pour qu'il lance le rituel..

\- Pas besoin de me le dire,écureuil,je sais ce que j'ai à faire...cet enfoiré à oser poser ses mains sur Castiel..crois-moi,je vais pas lui faire de cadeau..

Pendant que Dean appela Sam,Crowley se jeta sur Lucifer,et l'envoya valser contre les barreaux de la cage..

\- OhOOho.. on dirait que le preux chevalier vient sauver sa princesse..Hum..non..que le « Roi » sauve sa « Reine »...dis donc Crowley...tu aides les Winchester et tu vole au secours d'un ange...qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Crowley lança un regard tendre vers Castiel,avant de faire de nouveau face à Lucifer..

\- Oh je vois..t'es tombé amoureux...Tssss..c'est tellement...humain...

Crowley se mit entre Lucifer,et Castiel qui gisait à terre..

Dean hurla :

\- Maintenant Crowley !

Crowley saisit Castiel et sortit de la cage..Lucifer voulut les suivre,mais le sort de Sam avait fonctionné..

\- Ksss...très bien joué...mais je ne resterai pas toujours là..un jour,je sortirai à nouveau...et là je vous tuerez tous...

\- Causes toujours,l'emplumé...allez viens Castiel..tirons nous d'ici..

\- Oui...merci d'être venu...

\- Oh tu sais,je m'ennuyais,alors...

Castiel se réjouît...Crowley et lui rejoignirent Dean..

\- Il faut s'occuper d'Amara..

\- Plus tard écureuil..un seul exploit par jour...je rentre chez moi..

\- Ouais on a tous besoin de repos...sauf toi Cass..vu que t'es un ange...bon je retourne au bunker.. Tu viens Cass ?

Castiel regardait Crowley partir..

\- Tu veux être avec lui,n'est-ce pas ?...Ah..vas y...on se voit plus tard...

\- Merci Dean...

Dean retourna au bunker.

Castiel suivit Crowley jusque chez lui..

Crowley,épuisé,s'allongea sur son lit...Castiel vint s'installer tout contre lui...Crowley l'étreignit...

\- Tu sais mon ange,pour la première fois depuis que je suis un démon...j'ai eu peur..mais pas pour moi...pour t...

Crowley s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase..Mais Castiel avait comprit ce que le démon essayait de dire...Et il en était sûr maintenant : Crowley l'aimait...et cette pensée rendait Castiel heureux.. Il se rapprocha encore plus de Crowley..Les anges n'avaient pas besoin de dormir,et pourtant..Castiel ressentit le besoin de fermer les yeux..cette sensation était si lointaine pour lui,qu'il l'avait presque oublié... Pourtant,c'est le genre de chose que les humains ressentent souvent..et il le comprenait enfin : l'apaisement et le bien-être perçus quand on s'endort dans les bras de l'être aimé... «c'est la meilleure sensation au monde..»...pensa t-il...et il ferma les yeux... Plusieurs heures passèrent..Castiel se réveilla..les bras de Crowley toujours autour de lui...Il se sentait juste bien...Il voulait rester comme ça éternellement..mais le téléphone sonna,Crowley tressauta..et entrouvrit les yeux...

\- Mmmh...C'est sûrement encore l'écureuil..

Il saisît le téléphone mais resta allongé près de Castiel...

\- Mouais écureuil...mmmh...mmh...ok...j'en parle à Castiel...à plus mon lapin...apparemment ils ont un plan pour Amara...pfff pas moyen d'être tranquille avec ces deux là..

\- Faut qu'on y aille ?

\- Oui...allez..

Crowley se leva,et avec Castiel,ils allèrent au bunker...

\- Alors,écureuil..que comptes tu faire pour ma «fille »..

\- Ta fille ? T'as juste essayé de te servir d'elle,mais elle a préféré fuir...

Castiel essaya d'apaiser les tensions...

\- De toute façon...elle n'est pas humaine et ne souhaite qu'une chose..

\- Oui Cass,on sait..elle veut détruire Dieu...si il existe...

\- Bien sûr qu'il existe..je lui parle souvent...

\- Sam...tu lui parles souvent ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà répondu ? Hormis ces visions,qui en fait venaient de Lucifer...et toi Cass,tu me parles souvent de ton « Père »,mais je me souviens pas l'avoir vu quand on avait besoin de lui,alors le prochain qui mentionne son nom,je...je sais pas ce que je lui fait,mais...

\- Dean...

\- C'est bon,la discussion est close...

\- Bon alors,on fait quoi ?

\- Très bonne question...alors Sam t'as une idée ?

Crowley s'énerva...

\- Attends...tu m'as dérangé alors que j'étais bien tranquille avec Castiel et tu nous as fait venir alors que tu n'as aucun plan ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ?Les Winchester...pffff...apprenez à régler vos problèmes tout seul..

\- Tu peux parler...tu détenais Amara tout ce temps,et t'en as parler à personne...

\- Et pourquoi je devrais vous rendre des comptes..je ne vous dois rien...au contraire,c'est plutôt vous qui me devez beaucoup..

Une fois encore,Castiel essaya d'apaiser les choses..

\- S'il vous plaît...calmez-vous...si on veut se débarrasser d'Amara,on doit s'unir..

Sam leur expliqua l'idée qu'il avait pour piéger Amara,et tous semblaient adhérer à cela... Même si Sam n'appréciait guère Crowley,il devait bien admettre l'attachement que celui-ci avait pour Castiel...il lui dit :

\- Castiel ne servira pas d'appât cette fois !

\- Trop gentil de ta part élan,je m'en souviendrai...

\- Bon..tout le monde est ok avec mon idée ?

\- Oui...

\- Oui..frangin...

\- Hum...rah...si Castiel est d'accord avec ça,élan,alors je le suis aussi...

\- Bien..alors voilà comment ça va se passer...

Sam détailla son plan...une fois que chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire,tous partirent la recherche d'Amara... : Dean et Sam d'un côté,Castiel et Crowley de l'autre...

\- Dean,t'es sur que ça te déranges pas de laisser Castiel avec Crowley... ?

\- Tu sais...ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais je sais que Crowley ne laissera jamais rien arrivé de mal à Castiel...donc je suis plutôt tranquille de ce côté là... allez..mettons-nous au boulot...

\- Ouais...

De leurs côtés,Castiel et Crowley,avaient mis quelques pièges en place...

\- Hum...j'espère que l'élan sait ce qu'il fait...je suis pas sûr que ça retienne les ténèbres bien longtemps...elle est très puissante...

Castiel perçut l'inquiétude dans la voix de Crowley,il commença à défaire sa cravate,et à déboutonner sa chemise...

\- Eh bien,chaton...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va peut être mourir,alors...je veux faire la seule chose qui me fait sentir vivant : être dans tes bras !

\- T'es peut être qu'un ange,mais tu es beaucoup plus humain que la plupart des humains que j'ai croisé au cours de ma longue vie...

Crowley se rapprocha de Castiel,l'empêcha d'enlever ses vêtements,et le pris dans ses bras...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir ton corps à chaque fois...juste t'avoir près de moi me fais me sentir...

\- Humain ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ?

\- Je suis un démon...j'ai cessé d'être humain le jour où j'ai vendu mon âme...y a bien longtemps...

\- Quand tu es avec moi..j'ai pas l'impression d'être avec un démon...juste d'être avec celui que j'aime...ça peut semblait bizarre aux yeux du monde : un ange amoureux d'un démon ! Mais moi je vois au delà du démon : le véritable Crowley...celui qui est plus humain qu'il ne veut bien le laisser croire...et c'est ce que j'aime...

\- Castiel...

Crowley ne savait que dire...ouvrir son cœur était une chose inconnue pour lui..alors, en guise de réponse,il serra fortement Castiel contre lui...L'ange avait depuis longtemps compris les sentiments du démon...mais il profita quand même de la situation...après tout être dans les bras de ce démon est ce que Castiel aimait plus que tout...il esquissa un sourire...

\- Allez...petit cœur..mettons nous au boulot...sinon l'écureuil va encore s'énerver...

\- Oui...

Crowley et Castiel finirent de poser des pièges, puis ils retrouvèrent Dean et Sam...

\- C'est bon,écureuil...on a fait notre taf...et vous ?

\- Ouais...on a plus qu'à attendre que le « fromage » attire le « rat »...

Tous se posèrent dans un coin,attendant qu'Amara tombe dans leur piège... Mais celle-ci ne se montrait pas...Dean s'impatientait..

\- Très bien...laissons « Dieu » s'occuper de ça...c'est son problème après tout...

Dean partit,Sam dit :

\- Je vais essayer de le calmer...

Puis Sam partit aussi...

Crowley et Castiel étaient seuls...mais ils ne le restèrent pas...Amara fît son apparition...

\- Amara ?

\- Bonjour... « papa »!

Crowley se posta devant Castiel,comme s'il voulait faire bouclier avec son corps..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit...j'ai pas tué Dean...de toute façon je voulais pas vraiment le tuer...

\- Et toi ? Que fais tu ? Tu protèges ce chouineur à plumes ? Pourquoi ? TUES-LE !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : tues-le...où alors c'est moi qui m'en charge...

Crowley saisît le bras d'Amara...

\- Tu oses me toucher...j'ai dit : tues-le...ou alors...

\- Ou alors quoi ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Je suis le roi de l'enfer...

\- Je suis plus forte que toi...si tu ne le tues pas...tu ne seras bientôt plus le roi de l'enfer,tu ne seras plus quoi que ce soit...

Crowley ne bougeait pas...

\- Très bien...je vais tuer cet ange...

Crowley s'interposa...

\- Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu as un problème...ni avec moi d'ailleurs...mais avec Dieu...tu veux me tuer ? Très bien...mais tu ne le toucheras pas...c'est clair...

Amara était déconcertée...

\- Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi tu fais ça... ? Pourquoi tu le protèges ? Pourquoi es tu prêt à mourir pour cet ange ?

Crowley ne répondit pas...

\- Est-ce cela qu'on appelle l'amour ? Ce sentiment m'est étranger...tu ne me l'as pas apprit...

\- Amara...ton seul soucis c'est Dieu,n'est-ce pas ? Alors...va régler ton...problème...avec lui..tu peux même le tuer si tu veux..personnellement je ne le portes pas dans mon cœur...alors je m'en fiche...mais Castiel..lui..il ne t'a rien fait..donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à lui...

\- C'est un ange..c'est suffisant comme raison...

\- Je ne me répéterai pas... : laisse-le...comme tu l'as dit,je suis peut être moins fort que toi,mais j'ai quelques atouts...alors même si je meurs...j'aurai bien le temps de t'amocher un peu avant de..partir...

\- Bien...je vais m'occuper de Dieu...Avec les informations que m'a donné Lucifer,je sais maintenant où le chercher...restes en dehors de mon chemin...

Amara disparut...

\- Piufff...on peut rentrer mainten...

Mais avant que Crowley ne termine sa phrase,Casteil se jeta dans ses bras...et d'une voix chevrotante il lui dit :

\- Ne meurt pas...

\- Castiel...

-Je suis sérieux...ne meurt pas...

Crowley serra fortement Castiel contre lui...

\- Allez...rentrons..

Ils repartirent chez Crowley...

Castiel brisa le silence :

\- Merci...

\- Hum..pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as prouvé tes sentiments...Je sais très bien que tu ne me le diras jamais...mais je sais que tu m'aimes...et peu importe ce que tu dis...tu sais...l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse...bien au contraire...c'est une force...ça permet de se sentir vivant...humain...tu crois que ça t'affaiblis d'avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Au contraire...ça te permet de faire les bons choix...je m'en fiche que tu sois un démon...roi de l'enfer...roi de je ne sais quoi..tu es juste Crowley pour moi...je suis un ange ! Et toi un démon...et alors...doit-on changer ce qu'on ressent juste pour être dans la « norme » ? Je me fiche de ce que pense Dean...où même Dieu...la seule chose qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi...j'ai souvent envie de laisser tomber mon côté ange...le temps où j'étais humain...c'était pas l'idéal...mais je ressentais vraiment les choses... tu as toi aussi été dans ce genre de situation...je sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment...mais...

\- Ferme-là...putain d'ange...

Crowley enlaça Castiel...

\- Ce que je veux ? Tssss...toi...évidemment...raaah...tu me fais découvrir une partie de moi que je ne connaissais même pas...ah...tu m'énerves...retournes dans Ton paradis et arrêtes de me tourmenter...pffff...

Crowley s'assît sur son divan,et Castiel le rejoignit...il se colla à lui...Crowley passa ses bras autour de Castiel,et le serra...

\- Putain d'ange...pffff...je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me tourmentes autant...tsss...

Crowley poussa Castiel contre le canapé,et s'installa sur lui...

\- Pfff...putain d'ange...

Il ferma les yeux...Castiel ne bougea pas...puis il serra Crowley...et ferma les yeux aussi...Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi,laissant Dean et Sam s'occuper du « problème » Amara...Car pour Castiel,comme pour Crowley,seul leur importait d'être ensemble...

\- Que les Winchester aillent se faire f...

\- Crowley...

\- Désolé...qu'ils se débrouillent...

\- Oui...

\- Castiel...je...je...

Crowley s'arrêta de parler...

\- J'ai compris ce que tu as essayé de dire...Crowley...moi aussi...

Crowley prit Castiel dans ses bras...

\- Tsss...putain d'ange...tu crois tout savoir...

Castiel gloussa...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire... ?

\- Le grand Roi de l'Enfer qui est complètement fou d'un ange...

\- Fermes-là...idiot...

\- Fais-moi taire !

Crowley embrassa Castiel...Il ne l'admettra sans doute jamais,mais en effet : il était fou de cet ange.. Castiel gloussa encore...

\- Rah...c'est bon...

Un léger rictus avait pris place dans le coin des lèvres de Crowley... Et de nouveau il serra Castiel...puis il soupira...et ferma les yeux...Castiel en fît autant...

[…...]

Crowley et Castiel semblaient avoir une vie de « couple » normale...Enfin aussi normale que ça puisse l'être quand ça concerne un démon,Roi de l'enfer,et un ange... Et entre les démons,vampires,autres créatures surnaturelles,les autres anges..etc...et les différents coups de main qu'ils donnaient à Dean et Sam,car oui...malgré ce qu'il avait dit,Crowley continuait de les aider...Castiel aussi bien sûr...Crowley et Castiel semblaient avoir trouvé une certaine stabilité..

 **FIN!**


End file.
